The First drafts
by TheCoati
Summary: Star and Marco go off to explore new dimensions! But they find a pair just like them except different. A Star that doesn't have powers and a Marco that is extremely mean to said Star. Who are they? The first drafts of course!


"Let's go Marco!" Star yelled as she opened up the new dimension. "It's time for dimension hopping!"

"Yeah Star just give me a sec!" Marco yelled from the bathroom.

"Well you better hurry up cause I heard this one a good one! I heard there are exact copies of EchoCreek people in here!" Star said.

Marco went out of the bathroom with a worried look. "What? That's crazy!"

"Oh come! It'll be fun!" Star said.

The duo stepped in the portal. It teleported them to a place like echo creek but different. The two were merely wandering, confused thinking that there was a flaw in the scissors until they heard yelling.

"-And you know what? Magic doesn't exist! It only exist in your stupid sailor moon fantasy! And if it did you would suck at it!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Hey is that my voice?" Marco whispered to Star.

"I think so, let's go check it out," Star answered walking carefully towards the voice.

Star and Marco hide behind a conveniently place bush and found the yelling boy. It was indeed Marco look a like and he was yelling at a person that looked very much like Star.

This Star looked like she was at the verge of tears. The original Star stood up from the hiding place to stop the commotion.

"Wait! Star!" Marco whispered yelled as Star went over to the sad counterpart.

"Sticky syrup strings!" Star yelled as her wand shoot out syrup strings at the Marco counterpart.

The Marco counterpart was pinned against the wall of the back of the school. He struggled against the restraints as he tried to break free.

"What is this?!" The Marco counterpart yelled.

"That's what you get for being so mean!" Star yelled at him.

The Star counterpart just stared at her with a awestruck expression.

"Wow!" she yelled.

Marco ran up to Star, worried that they might get into serious trouble.

"Star! What the heck!" Marco said.

"He was being a meanie pants," Star said.

"Even if they're a meanie pants, you don't just zap people," Marco tried to explain to the teen.

"Ok fine, you're no fun," Star said as she undid her spell. Freeing the Marco counterpart.

The Marco counterpart then laid down on the ground, fearfully looking at Star. Who turned around to her own counterpart.

"Hi there! The name's Star-"

"Butterfly?" the Star counterpart finished for her.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" the Star counterpart yelled. Hugging Star who gladly returned it.

"Hey are you ok?" Marco said as he helped the Marco counterpart up.

"So I'm guessing you're Marco right?" the Marco counterpart said.

"Well yeah," Marco said. The Marco counterpart rolled his eyes while Marco sheepishly laughed.

"...Well in my dimension," Marco said.

"So are you and that Star, friends?" the Marco counterpart asked.

"Yeah, she's my best friend actually," Marco answered.

"Best friends?" the Marco counterpart repeated.

"Star and I fight off monsters together, hang and watch tv together, and do crazy fun things together! Even if I don't approve at most of those things, she still drags me along," Marco said.

"Fight monsters?" the Marco counterpart asked.

"Oh yeah, my Star is a princess from another dimension," Marco plainly said.

The Marco counterpart frowned. "Star and I are never like that. I always thought her obsession with magic was crazy and I never really liked her."

"Woah. That's kinda harsh," Marco answered.

The Marco counterpart did a double take at Star and the Star counterpart. They were talking about narwhals. He sighed before continuing the conversation.

"I guess so," he answered.

Just as they end their conversation. Ludo and his army crashed in the dimension.

"Give up the wand Star Butterfly!" Ludo said.

"Fat chance!" Star said getting in fighting position. "You ready Marco?"

"You bet I am!" Marco said kick one of the monsters.

As the two were fight the monsters, the Marco counterpart approach the Star counterpart.

"Uh... Hi," the Marco counterpart said.

The Star counterpart said nothing.

"Um can I sit here?" the Marco counterpart asked.

The Star counterpart ignored the boy.

"Ok then," the Marco counterpart said as he started to walk away.

The Star counterpart felt instantly guilty and called after the boy. "Wait! Marco!" She yelled.

The Marco counterpart turned around almost immediately with a confused look.

"You can uh- sit here," the Star counterpart said.

The Marco counterpart's lips made a small smile as he walked over to the Star counterpart.

The Marco counterpart then sat down beside her, waiting for something. The Star counterpart didn't say a word to the boy. Leaving them in awkward silence.

"Star," the Marco counterpart started. "So how are you?"

The Star counterpart glared at him. The Marco counterpart felt as if he should just walk away. But he bravely stay where he was.

"I- I'm sorry for those things that I said," Marco started. "I was being kinda hypocritical."

"What do you mean?" The Star Counterpart said.

"While you like those sailor moon anime, I like dragon ball z," The Marco counterpart admitted.

The Star counterpart's eyes lit up. "So that why you know karate!"

The Marco counterpart nodded. As he put he's head on his knees. Merely watching the two original's battles. Marco couldn't see how Star would forgive him. Suddenly, Marco felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Star smiling at him. He was confused for a moment.

"Wha- what?" Marco stammered.

"Hey its ok! I've already forgiven you!" Star said.

"Really?" Marco exclaimed.

"Well after you do all of my math home work!" Star elbowed.

"What! Really?" Marco groaned.

"Not really I'm just kidding!" Star chuckled.

"Hehe!" Marco replied.

That was a start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
